


Pays to Lose

by LokiLover84



Category: VIXX
Genre: Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Gambling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: This is what happens when we're having discussions about gambling addictions at school and then Ravi throws "Tuxedo" at me. (Can we please just talk about how utterly *gorgeous* he looks in the MV?!) Add to that my proclivity to write sex scenes and you get this little gem.Sorry, not sorry. :)





	Pays to Lose

Taekwoon’s jaw dropped and he felt sick to his stomach as he looked, disbelieving, at the cards that had just been laid in front of him. He wished with all his might that he could blink and the dark ink printed on the paper would rearrange into more favorable shapes and numbers. But they stayed firmly the same, and he gagged softly. 

 

He’d just lost everything, even though he’d been so sure that things would be different this time. He had to close his eyes and shivered when he thought about going home to tell his boyfriend that they’d lost everything on the flick of a wrist. 

 

_ Everything.  _ The title to Taekwoon’s POS car that nonetheless was reliable transportation to his cubicle job, and the deed to the apartment that his parents had gifted to them when they’d moved in together. 

 

Taekwoon moaned softly as he stumbled away from the table, eyes wide and unseeing, until he bumped into someone. He brought his eyes up from the floor with effort, taking in the long, lean legs encased in black, the slender waist and strong shoulders, clearly draped in an expensive tuxedo jacket cut to fit them perfectly, to the face of the man he’d accidently hit. His mouth went dry when he finally reached the man’s face and he recognized him as the owner of the casino, as well as half a dozen of the other, largest gambling spots in Seoul. The man’s eyes sparkled and he smiled slightly as he reached out to cup Taekwoon’s elbow. 

 

“So. I suppose you lost?”

 

Taekwoon gaped at him and the man-  _ Wonshik,  _ his brain supplied unhelpfully- shook his head as he tugged Taekwoon along as he headed for the bank of elevators at the far end of the cavernous room that housed the gaming tables. Once inside a lift, Wonshik pulled a small key from his pocket and inserted in into a slot under the number pad. He turned it deftly and pressed the button for the top floor. The elevator hummed as it carried them up, dinging when the doors slid open to reveal a long hallway, paneled in dark wood, with a plush, creamy carpet running the full length. Wall sconces studded the walls at irregular intervals, spilling a soft, warm light that somehow made Taekwoon relax. Wonshik glanced at him and a small smile curved his lips as he guided him down the hall to his office, opening the door and gesturing to Taekwoon to enter. The older man did so hesitantly, and Wonshik’s eyes glittered predatorily as he followed the other man into the room, closing the door softly behind him and flicking the lock. 

 

_ He’d been watching Taekwoon for weeks, ever since the gorgeous man had stepped foot into the casino. He’d known that the older man was an addicted gambler right off the bat, making a beeline for his favorite tables night after night, and Wonshik had found himself actively looking for him. He’d grinned on the nights when the stranger had won, and felt a stab of disappointment when he’d left, head hanging on nights when lady luck had abandoned him, even if it meant Wonshik’s pockets were a bit heavier on those nights.  _

 

_ Somewhere along the way, he’d become a bit  _ obsessed.  _ He’d abandoned the bank of security TVs in his office to make circuits of the gaming floor, shadowing the older man without seeming too.  _

 

_ Taekwoon had never noticed.  _

 

_ Then, tonight, he’d seen the man come in with a determined set to his jaw, some papers held in his hand, and Wonshik had felt his heart fall.  _

 

_ He’d tried to get to Taekwoon before he’d gambled away whatever the papers gave him ownership to, but Wonshik had been stuck on the phone with a very important personage, and by the time he’d managed to hang up, he’d turned to find the man throwing the papers on a blackjack table.  _

 

Shit. 

 

_ He’d rushed downstairs as fast as he could, but he’d been too late. It had cut him deeply to watch the gorgeous man with the cat eyes stumble away from the table in shock.  _

 

_ And then fate had taken over, and the older man had fallen straight into Wonshik’s hands. There was no way he was letting such a wonderful opportunity escape him.  _

 

So here they were, locked in his office, staring at each other across the room. Taekwoon’s feline eyes were wide and he licked his lips nervously, making Wonshik’s eyes flutter as he felt a bolt of desire shoot through him. 

 

“Fuck.”

 

The curse was soft, but it hammered into Taekwoon’s ears as if it had been screamed. He had no idea what he was doing here, unless it was to be told that the deeds he’d gambled with were no good as collateral, and he’d need to pay with cash. In which case he was screwed, because he  _ simply didn’t have it.  _

 

The idea, ludicrous as it was, popped into his head that someone would find his body in the river in a few days time. He shook his head firmly, once, to rid himself of the thought. Wonshik didn’t seem like the kind of person who would murder someone in cold blood in the middle of his office, he had no ties to any gang, at least as far as Taekwoon was aware, so offing Taekwoon probably wasn’t on his mind. 

 

At least, Taekwoon hoped not. For his own sake. 

 

“So. I watched you tonight. Actually, I’ve been watching you for a while. What was it that you lost tonight?”

 

Taekwoon swallowed, hard, and forced himself to answer. 

 

“M-my car. And my house.”

 

Wonshik nodded as he walked to his desk and sank into his seat, turning to face the older man. 

 

“I see. And does anyone live with you?”

 

Taekwoon nodded. 

 

“My...Boyfriend.”

 

Wonshik hummed. He would have preferred to hear that Taekwoon was single, but a significant other wasn’t his main concern. 

 

“Ah. And your name?”

 

“T-Taekwoon.”

 

Wonshik sighed silently. A beautiful name for a beautiful boy. 

 

“Well. I suppose you already know who I am?”

 

Wonshik raised an eyebrow and Taekwoon nodded. 

 

“Good. So, I have a proposition for you. One, I might add, that you’re really in no position to refuse.”

 

Taekwoon whimpered softly. 

 

“Mm. Come here.”

 

The older man did as he’d been asked- commanded- and came to a halt in front of Wonshik’s desk. The younger man looked up at him with authority. 

 

“Come around the desk.”

 

Taekwoon did, eyes going wider and mouth drying as Wonshik turned to him, spreading his long legs and leaning back in the chair. 

 

“I’ll give you back your possessions, if you do something for me.”

 

Wonshik wasn’t in the habit of doing things like this- it was his first time abusing his power as casino owner this way- but he wanted to older man, and if this was the only way to claim a piece of him, well, he’d take every advantage. 

 

Taekwoon was no fool- he knew exactly the terms Wonshik was offering, and he also knew he’d be insane to turn the younger man down, boyfriend be damned. 

 

He sank to his knees in front of Wonshik, and the younger man smirked, gesturing with one hand. Taekwoon’s long, nimble fingers reached out to work the slide snap of Wonshik’s pants free, swallowing uneasily as he pulled the zipper down. Wonshik raised his hips carefully, allowing Taekwoon room to maneuver the expensive fabric down over his hips, tugging his black silk boxers with them, until his half hard cock sprang free. 

 

Taekwoon inhaled sharply at the sight of the younger man’s cock- it wasn’t overly large, but it was thick, promising to stretch Taekwoon’s mouth in a way that made him want it even more. He wrapped one hand around the smooth flesh, stroking it lightly, earning a moan from Wonshik before he moved closer, breathing hotly over Wonshik’s groin and giving a kitten lick to the head of Wonshik’s cock. The younger man groaned softly, his hands coming up to tangle in Taekwoon’s hair, pulling him closer so that Taekwoon had no choice but to open his mouth and take Wonshik in. 

 

The younger man had to hand it to Taekwoon- he knew what he was doing. His mouth was warm and wet, the slide just right, and his tongue curled deliciously along the underside of Wonshik’s cock. It was embarrassing, but Wonshik knew he wouldn’t be able to hold out long against his orgasm. His fingers tightened in Taekwoon’s hair, making the older man whimper and sending sparks dancing up Wonshik’s spine with the vibration. 

 

“T-Taekwoon. I-I’m not gonna be able to…”

 

He never finished the warning, because Taekwoon hollowed his cheeks, slid down to the base of Wonshik’s cock, and swallowed the tip into his throat. The tight heat was too much for Wonshik, and he moaned loudly as he came, the sensation of Taekwoon swallowing his cum milking more from him until he was twitching from the overstimulation. Only then did Taekwoon pull away, licking his lips as he looked up at Wonshik. 

 

“Y-you’re really good at that.”

 

Taekwoon didn’t know whether to feel proud of the praise or disgusted with himself at what he’d just done. Part of him was soothed by the thought that it was done for his boyfriend’s sake, as well as his own, but a more knowledgeable piece of him knew he’d done it for himself- Wonshik was just the right kind of person to take control and make Taekwoon do things he’d normally be shy about. 

 

Taekwoon moved back as Wonshik stood, rearranging his clothes until Taekwoon would never have been able to guess that he’d been getting head just a few minutes before, then turned to the older man. He reached into his back pocket, withdrawing a slim wallet and pulling a handful of won out. Taekwoon shook his head. 

 

“I-I’m not…”

 

Wonshik seemed to know exactly what he was going to say, so he laid the money on the desk. 

 

“I’m not paying you for that. Consider it a down payment...For next time.”

 

There was a wealth of hidden words in that statement, and Taekwoon’s cheeks flushed as he climbed to his feet.

 

Wonshik turned to go. 

 

“You can see yourself out, I presume?”

 

Taekwoon nodded, scooping up the money. 

 

“W-Wonshik. Just..How do you know I’ll be back?”

 

The younger man turned and flashed him a knowing smile. 

 

“I know because I’ve seen others like you. You’ll come back because you can’t stay away from the tables, and you’ll come to see me because the odds are always in favor of the house. You can pick up your papers at the front door- I’ll have someone wait there for you.”

 

Taekwoon shoved the won into his pocket guiltily before his attention snapped back up to Wonshik when the younger man spoke again. 

 

“Taekwoonie. See you next time.”

 

He threw a kiss to the older man before stepping out of the office, the door closing silently behind him, leaving a stunned and confused Taekwoon standing alone in the middle of the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me over on Tumblr- @beautifulseoulliar (personal) or Noonas--Room (request page)
> 
> OR 
> 
> on Twitter- @KaitouOfHearts. 
> 
> (I love to discuss anything Kpop!) :)


End file.
